Histeria Navideña
by Gongora de Quevedo
Summary: "¡YA ES DICIEMBRE!" El rugido, porque no era un grito, no, era un jodido rugido, retumbó por toda la casa mientras Suecia se levantaba de la cama de un salto, se enredaba en una sábana y caía con la elegancia de un elefante bailando salsa sobre el duro suelo. Ya llevaban así cinco años seguidos... / SuFin!


**/** Hola ~ Esto es un pedido cierta personita de Tumblr: newjourneybegins.

¡Espero sea de tu agrado!

- Pareja: SuFin

- Advertencias: Suomi/Finlandia utiliza la terminación finesa para los nombres de las naciones.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados son APH Suecia y APH Finlandia y NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

**~ Histeria navideña ~**

- ¡YA ES DICIEMBRE!

El rugido, porque no era un grito, no, era un jodido **_rugido_**, retumbó por toda la casa mientras Suecia se levantaba de la cama de un salto, se enredaba en una sábana y caía con la elegancia de un elefante bailando salsa sobre el duro suelo.

Ya llevaban así cinco años seguidos. De hecho, si se observaba con atención, se podía apreciar la tenue hondura que el parquet comenzaba a sufrir justo en el lugar en dónde el sueco plantaba su cabeza año tras año.

- ¿¡Todavía estás durmiendo!? - gritoneó cierta nación finlandesa al entrar a la habitación y encontrar a aquel mastodonte desparramado en el piso. Probablemente inconsciente-. ¡_RUOTSI_!

Berwald tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba boca abajo, los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz y vestido sólo con los pantalones de pijama. Oh, y la blanca sábana enroscada cual boa constrictor en su pierna derecha, que aún colgaba de la cama.

El finlandés, frenético y nervioso como siempre, tembló de impotencia al no recibir respuesta. ¿¡Cómo podía Berwald dormir!? ¿¡Cómo podía no levantarse del suelo, reacomodar su más que probable rota columna vertebral y hacerle caso!? ¡Era Diciembre! ¡Vaya escándalo! ¡Tan sólo quedaban ** s** días para la GRAN noche!

Tino Väinämöinen, con el rostro torcido en una mueca de impaciencia, revoloteó por la habitación. Abrió las ventanas de par en par, sin percatarse de que aún no había luz fuera porque, bueno...Porque eran las cinco de la mañana.

Ajeno al mundo, él continuó parloteando mientras buscaba la ropa del sueco. Si no se levantaba, ¡él mismo lo vestiría!

- ¡La verdad es que no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan tranquilo! ¡Esto es un desastre! -se lamentaba con dramatismo digno de un Oscar-. Hoy es primero de Diciembre, y la mitad de los regalos aún no están terminados. Las listas de los niños de América del Sur necesitan ser chequeadas por décima sexta vez y no encuentro a nadie que quiera hacerlo. Me faltan cinco ayudantes. ¡_Norja_ y _Tanska_ se escondieron de mí cuando hace un rato fui a pedirles ayuda! ¿¡Te lo puedes creer!? Y me decían: _"Fin, por favor, baja el rifle, sólo queremos dormir."_ ¡Dormir en esta época es de débiles!

Finalizó su monólogo a toda prisa y con un leve puchero en los labios ante el recuerdo de sus amigos aterrorizados. Luego observó al sueco, el cuál seguía tendido boca abajo en el suelo. ¿No se había movido en todo ese tiempo?

- ¿_Rutosi?_ -preguntó, ahora más calmado y levemente preocupado.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera de le movió un músculo.

- Ay Dios. Ay Dios, ay Dios...-comenzó a musitar por lo bajo. ¿Y si..? No, imposible. La nación del Invierno se acercó a pasitos cortos hacia el escandinavo y lo movió con un pie, como si le diese miedo tocarlo. Nada. -...Ber, eso no tiene gracia -le riñó. El silencio retumbó como única respuesta-. ¡Berwald!

Casi con lágrimas en los ojos, el miedo atragantándole la garganta y la culpa pesándole en los hombros, Tino cayó de rodillas al lado del hombre al que llamaba _'amor' _por las noches y comenzó a moverlo y sacudirlo con las manos. Logró empujarle y darle la vuelta, sin encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia aparte del gran peso del sueco. Horrorizado, comprobó que en la frente del nórdico mayor había una mancha rojiza muy grande que posiblemente se convertiría en un chichó pronto.

- ¡Dios mío! -chilló el finlandés, presa del pánico-. ¡Una contusión!

Y ya estaba a punto de levantarse para buscar un teléfono y llamar a emergencias, o a Noruega, o a su jefe de estado, o...¡al Rey de Suecia incluso!, cuando un gigantesco brazo lo tomó por la cintura y lo arrastró sin miramiento alguno al suelo. O más específicamente, encima del 'inconsciente' sueco.

- Sig' vivo...-murmuró somnoliento el escandinavo mientras atrapaba al menor en un abrazo de oso e intentaba zafarse de los codazos que el otro daba como respuesta al estado de shock que casi había sufrido-. Mm...Bu'nos días.

- ¿¡Cómo que _'Buenos días'_!? -pudo gritar de nuevo Suomi una vez descubrió que no, no se iba a escapar de la fuerza vikinga del otro ni en un millón de años. Bueno, o a lo mejor no quería escaparse...- ¡Creí que te habías muerto, o...o...!

El León del Norte se acomodó mejor en el suelo para facilitar su agarre mientras una diminuta sonrisa se le formaba en los labios. Con los ojos aún cerrados, y acostumbrado a los gritos de su pequeño finlandés, suspiró.

- Valhalla tod'vía no m' espera -le explicó con parsimonia, esa parsimonia llena de cariño que uno desarrolla sólo cuando se está enamorado hasta la punta de los pies-...Casi t' da un 'taque -se atrevió a burlarse bajito.

Como respuesta, un lloriqueo frustrado y un pellizco en las costillas.

- Si vuelves a hacer eso, te uso como diana para practicar mi puntería -le advirtió el finlandés, frunciendo el ceño y acurrucándose en la comodidad que su enorme almohada viviente le proporcionaba-...Me has asustado.

- L' siento.

- Más te vale.

- Es qu' no parabas d' gritar...

- ¡Yo no grito!

El silencio inundó la estancia durante los segundos siguientes. Segundos en los cuales los ojos aguamarina escandinavos se abrieron un poco para mirar el techo y agradecer a los cielos por su paciencia. Mientras tanto, y ajeno a sus propios chillidos, Suomi hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello ajeno, su respiración calmada y pausada, agradeciendo el calor del cuerpo contrario.

. . .

No lograron los minutos pasar suficientemente deprisa antes de que ambas naciones comenzasen a bostezar. Primero una, después la otra, luego al unísono. Los dedos suecos jugaban distraídamente con las hebras claras de los cabellos finlandeses, mientras el sujeto en cuestión se frotaba los ojos y murmuraba de vez en cuando que tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió. Acurrucados en el suelo de madera, las sábanas desparramadas por doquier, no encontraron en ningún rincón de sus corazones la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para levantarse y separarse. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si eran felices el uno junto al otro. Si encajaban sus manos a la perfección, si sus labios sabían buscarse en la oscuridad, si sus miradas ya eran cómplices de todo y sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

- Mm..._minä rakastan sinua_.

Un suspiro de pura dicha.

- _Jag älskar dig_.

* * *

**/** ¡Eso es todo, amigos!


End file.
